candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 404
|candies = |spaces = 81 |moves = |target = |jelly = |type = Jelly |previous = 403 |next = 405 |prevtype = Timed |nexttype = Order }} Level 404 is the ninth level in Polkapalooza and the 172nd jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 54 single jelly squares and score at least 55,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The chocolate spawners are a constant annoyance and will most likely eat at least one jelly fish, unless you are lucky. *The fact that the two boards are separated by the chocolate spawners provides a very limited space on the bottom. Stars Strategy *Clear as much of the top as possible before using any jelly fish, but if the jelly fish are in danger of being eaten by the chocolates, use them. *Clear the bottom as fast as you can to allow for more possibilities. *Blackbird625's strategy: **'Step 1' - The First Fish: The first jelly fish can determine whether you win or lose this level. Get the first jelly fish, then match it with a special candy. If the three resulting fish eat only 3 bottom jellies, proceed. There is about a 13% chance of this happening. Fish tend to stay together when eating jellies, therefore raising the chance to about 15%. If any fish hits any top jelly, start over or try to recover by using a sprinkle-fish combo. **'Step 2' - The Top Jellies: The first chocolate should appear where the first fish was. Get rid of every top jelly while keeping the chocolates at bay. Keep in mind that a generator will spit out a piece of chocolate 2 moves after all chocolates are gone. There is a very small chance of a chocolate eating a fish, lowering the passing % to 14%. **'Step 3' - The Other Eight Fish: All the top jellies should be gone. If all has gone well, there should be 24 jellies in the bottom part. Set off the fish one by one to ensure that only one fish hits a jelly. There should be 10+ moves remaining. **'Difficulty: '''Should now be Medium. *BF10's strategy: **Doing such thing will work; the only threat is the chocolate. **'Part One'''- The top jellies - clear all the jellies at the top. This is very important for the next part! **'Part Two'- Timing it right - Do not release a jelly fish if you can't cascade on the fish. You need to make the cascade after destroying the marmalade, or chocolate will eat the fish. And you have to hope luck that chocolate doesn't eat any one of the two unreleased fishes. If that happens- Game Over! **'Part Three'- The fishes - This part is plain simple- just use the rest of the fish. If successful, none of the fish is not eaten by chocolate, and all if it is used. **'Difficulty': Variable (you need to cascade) Walkthroughs Gallery 404-2.jpg Category:Jelly levels Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Hard levels